


Vacillations of H8 and LOV3

by Tsunglare



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU fun, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunglare/pseuds/Tsunglare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A varying variety of adventures and personal studies held by these two</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There are times, such as now, when I take a moment to sit and consider my matesprit. Currently we are both sitting in the bath tub though the water has long since grown tepid. She presumably dozed off within the last hour but the occassional drumming of her fingers against my thighs would say other wise. I know that she is bored but she will refuse to leave by saying she won't until I am ready to get out. What she is really saying is that she'll get lonely and prefers it when we god to bed together because she is a needy old bark beast. 

Regardless of her opinion I find our after pailing baths to be very pleasant. I love nothing more than to sit in front of Aranea and feel the soothing motions of her hands gently washing away all signs of our previous activity. When she is finished it becomes my turn to do the same for her. We never say much, choosing to simply enjoy one another's closeness and company....oh she has gotten out and has begun to pull on my arm. I suppose my captive pirate queen has become tired of waiting is ready to sail sleep's murky waters.


	2. Chapter 2

It appears that I have been deceived. While I was stuffing my journal in it's new hiding place behind the bookcase in the living block I accidentally knocked a few books from the shelves while pushing it back into place. I had assumed they were nothing more than dull law texts until I cracked one open from curiosity. My face would split in two if I were to smile any wider as I write this. For you see, the sordid truth has been revealed. I'm onto you Redglare. You do not spend hours denying me the view of your perfect backside by drooling over dry texts about proper Legislacerator protocol. What you are reading is cheap bawdy literature and you have the gall not to share it with me. Had I known we shared the same sort of tastes in our reading material then I would have gladly shared with her the locations of a few places where she could purchase the best and far more exciting novels than what she's reading now. Unfortunately, she does not deserve it so I will keep this information to myself. Althought perhaps it would be a shame to deny her the ones where I inspired the heroine...perhaps I will be generous and forgive her for this transgression.


	3. Chapter 3

I Know she is standing on the shore but I refuse to give her the satisfaction of acknowledging her presence. Redglare has gone too far this time. She's a terrible troll who cares very little about preserving my fragile emotions. If she wishes to get back within my good graces then she will have to do more than allow me the pleasure of playing with her breasts or squeezing her bottom. For now I will sit in this infernal wigglers boat...ship, I mean ship and think about how she must pay for this latest offense. Wait. What is she doing now? That wretched....no, I will simply row out farther until I can not hear her. Curse the day that I taught her that song. She uses it as a weapon against me now the little slither beast. There, that is much better. Score one for the pirate and zero for the pesky neophyte! Now I can relax and perhaps take a nap instead plotting out my revenge except for....IS THERE NO ESCAPE? I will not succumb to her absurd strutting no matter how delectable she is making herself look...my Redglare does know how to sway her hips in such a hypnotic fashion...no NO I must fight this. That runt is not going to win this time by playing into my temptations. I'll just turn my head and gaze into the meadow yes, that's much better. This is how I will sit until she becomes bored and leaves me alone to stew in my frustration for that is all she has left me with now. How I hate her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of explanation for this one as in the auverse we have it set that Redglare dies long before Mindfang and these are her lamentations surrounding the event

Verity is gone. I had known for several days that her time was coming to an end soon. She had gradually begun to wind down even if she denied it, retaining the same stubborness she had when she was still young. No, she insisted, she was fine. It was just the tiredness that comes with age she said but I knew better. Time and time again I had told...asked...pleaded that she finally put her time at the courtblock to rest but she would hear none of it. Even in her retirement they still needed her she claimed. It is my fault that her continued work there lead to a hastier demise when she would have otherwise enjoyed several more sweeps. Why didn't I fight harder to persuade her to finally allow herself to rest? I regret and loath myself for being unable to put my foot down on the matter and make her see that she could finally be free of that place.

It still pains me to think of the days when I would come upon her and she had sunken into inconsolable despair. For a long time she refused to tell me what was wrong but eventually she told me it was guilt. She felt guilty for being the first to die and make me go through the loss of another matesprit. Nothing I said would assuage this feeling and remove this weight she had set upon herself. These were dark days.

Even so, there were good days that seemed to wash away the heaviness that plagued her. We would often spend these days sitting in bed together laughing and talking about old times. Her face would light up as we reminisced about the first days of our relationship and how we fought over the most ridiculous things. Sometimes even the dragon would join us, sticking his nose in through the open window to comment on all the headaches we gave him or share some amusing thing we had long forgotten.

As her final days drew nearer these days grew less and less until they stopped completely. She said it was beginning to hurt too much to relive this old memories. The hive grew still after that. Too still. It was as though a dark fog had settled over everything. 

She awoke me in her last moments, hands seeking my own as they had often done through the sweeps. I knew her time had come. Carefully, I pulled her into my arms and held her close, brushing the hair from her face while humming one of Edessa's old songs until the last breath left her body.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is poop so please consider it a work title until I come up with something I like that's better! I decided it would be better to post all the little things I write with these two into one collected thing rather than individually. They're in no particular order and as with the rest more au rp nonsense. The title largely reflects their relationship in this au as they flip flop frequently between love and hate for one another. Verity and Edessa are placeholder names for Redglare and The Dolorosa
> 
> I do eventually plan to do something more proper with them but in the mean time I'm having fun playing around with silly things like these


End file.
